After It All: A MCSM Story
by FanfictionLover0786
Summary: After the Wither Storm is defeated. After everyone is free. After the adventures, see what happens to Lukas, Jesse, Axel, Olivia, Petra, Aiden, and everyone else. WARNING: Spoilers from previous Episodes may occur, this story is over the Lukas Jesse fandom, and I do not own MCSM.
1. Chapter 1

"Jesse, wake up!"  
It's been a few weeks since Rueben died. Mostly I've been in the house, remembering all the times. Sometimes, Olivia or Axel would come and try to cheer me up. I miss Rueben, but I know I have to move on. One way or another.  
"Jesse, Lukas is here to see you."  
Lukas. The name brought memories to my head. His kind and gentle eyes. The look a relief when I returned from the Wither Storm. His sad and caring look when Rueben...passed. His warming smile when I stood up in a front of a crowd of thousands.  
I slowly opened my eyes to see Olivia standing over me, smiling. I sat up, noticing Lukas leaning on the doorway.

"Hey," he said walking over to me. "Olivia tells me your doing better."  
His familiar smile lit up my own face.  
"Woah!" Olivia, cleary shocked, said."I haven't seen you smile since you came up here."  
Lukas laughed softly showing tiny creases in his face.  
"I have to tell Axel!" And with that, Olivia sprinted out of the room.  
Once the door closed behind her, Lukas came to me, worry spread across his face. He took my hand in his and crouched by my bed. His gentle eyes closed and for a second, I wanted to give him a hug or kiss or something. Then, his blue eyes opened.  
"Jesse," Lukas said, concern reaching out from every angle of him. "Things have changed. With the Ocelots."  
I kept quiet, not wanting to say anything cruel.  
"They say it's just me, but-" Lukas stopped. "It's like they've gotten meaner. They've forgotten how it feels to be the one who was teased. It's just, I'm so sorry for how they treat you."  
I took in a shaky breath.  
"Thanks, Lukas."  
We were both silent for a moment, before Lukas piped up. "You haven't been to town lately, do you want to go to the new restaraunt downtown? Just you and I?"  
"Sure, do you want me to meet you out there or.."  
"I'll pick you up."  
"So is this, like, a date?"  
Lukas smiled slyly, "Yes, just like a date." He picked her hand up to his mouth and placed the lightest of kisses on it. Even though it was soft, it made her heart pound hard.  



	2. Chapter 2

As soon as Lukas left, I clutched my stomach. Nerves racked at each corner of my head. I stepped off my matress, where my bare feet touched the cold floor. I walked unsteadily toward the shower. The water felt warm against my skin, each droplet came with a peaceful calming sensation. 15 minutes later I got out and got dressed. I put on my usual red shirt and overals before deciding to change into something nicer.  
I found a white elegant dress and used a jean jacket to make it look more natural. I glanced at the mirror. Was I really going to do this? Lukas has been a great friend and I didn't want to ruin anything with him. Like always, my hair flowed to my shoulders. I smiled. Then, as quickly as it had came to my face, it was gone. Do I like him? He was nice to me, but I've never thought it was going to lead to something like this. I was going outside, where my name lurked around every corner, where Rueben died, and where Lukas will pick me up.  
I took a deep breath. If it doesn't work out, it'll be ok.  
My door leads to a small hallway, where two other rooms were. Olivia's room was in the center and Axel's was on the right.  
I had never been in Axel's but I knew Olivia's room was cherry red with white furniture. In front of the hallway a staircase spiraled down. From there it lead to the kitchen and living room.  
I stood at the top of the stairs. Olivia was talking to Axel, who had a cut under his left eye.  
"What happened to you?" I said softly, my voice barely above a whisper. Even though I asked, I already had a good guess.  
"Aiden did. I saw him in the streets and he walked over and punched me, saying that I took everything," Axel replied.  
Olivia mumbled something to Axel, then turned to me.  
"Jesse, did something happen between you and Lukas?" Olivia inquired.  
"Oh, nothing,"I replied,"Why?"  
"Because that explains why he was on the verge of dancing when he walked out. And why you look like a million bucks."  
A smile crept on my face. "He asked me out."  
"Jesse that's great!"Axel said with a cheery look back on his face.  
Olivia gasped and attacked my hand, dragging me to her room.  
"We need to put on make-up and jewelry and do your hair!" Olivia explained.  
The smell of Olivia's perfume filled the air until finally, the doorbell rang.

Lukas stood outside the door, his usual outfit on. He was holding a beautiful flower with multiple white petals and a yellow inside. My hair was in a braid and Olivia put on some earrings. A little blush covered my cheeks.  
"Jesse, you look absolutely stunning," Lukas said, his eyes wide.  
"Thank you," I replied. "But you look even better!"  
His hair was combed to the side and his leather jacket was buttoned up. He laughed, which made me took my hand. He left a tingling sensation in my hand crawling up my arm.  
"Close your eyes."  
I shut them gently. His hand brushed my shoulder and down my arm, leaving it tingling. He lead me a little ways away from the house.  
"Open them up," Lukas whispered into my ear, his face only inches away from mine.  
"Lukas, this is wonderful," I said in amazement. In front of me a brown horse sat with his head bent. This was the same horse Lukas had used when we went to the Far Lands.  
He climbed up on the horse and reached his hand out to me. I took it and sat with both my legs on the side of the horse.  
"Hold on tight." Lukas warned.  
I put my arms around his chest, feeling the his skin through his shirt. His body relaxed against mine and I leaned against his back. We stayed like that until he grabbed the reins and sped off towards the town. In those moments, I forgot everything else.  
"Jesse?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I love you, you know that?"  
"Yeah."  
"Do you love me, too?"  
"Yes. I love you, Lukas," I replied.  
I love him. A lot. I tightened my grip on him and he stopped the horse. He turned around and looked me in the eye. He leaned closer. I closed my eyes as his lips brushed mine, soft and gentle, then hard. He held me stayed like that for a couple minutes until he pulled back, "Don't let go."  
We went to the restuarant and Lukas had a friend take the horse. I took his hand and leaned into him. He hesitated then let me hold onto him. Whispers could be heard from around us. People in small groups were talking excitedily as we passed, but I didn't care. We sat at a table in the corner. I flipped through the menu, but couldn't find anything particullary interesting. Moments later the waitress came. She pulled out a black book and a pen. "What would you like to...Jesse! As in the New Order!"  
I sat there and looked at Lukas. He could see the surprize in my eyes. He laughed and looked at the waitress.  
"Yes, that's her."  
I, still shocked, looked back at the waitress. She sqealed and ran towards the kitchen, where she grabbed a telephone and started dialing someone's number.  
"Lukas," I said warningly. "I think we should get out of here."  
"Good idea." And with that he grabbed my hand and started running down the streets.  
We had stopped infront of a large house that was made out of bricks. Lukas turned towards me.  
"I want to tell you," Lukas said. "The people in this house will try and get into your head, they will tell you things, and they might even hurt you. Be careful."  
"I will," He hugged me and placed a kiss on my forehead.  
We headed towards the doorway of the house and went inside.  
"Your late," a cruel girly voice came from the couch. A girl about my age stood up. Her light brown hair laid straight against her back. She was wearing a leather jacket like Lukas but with a shirt with an E underneath.  
"I didn't know I had a time limit," Lukas replied coldly, his eyes narrowed. He turned toward the kitchen.  
"Jesse, I have some food leftover from yesterday. It's still good. Want some?"  
"Sure," I replied calmly.  
"Jesse," Aiden stood on top of the stairs. His eyes were narrowed towards me. Before I knew it, he was running towards me with his fists tightly together. Lukas stepped infront of me. Aiden drew back his fists but, noticing Lukas, dropped them.  
"How dare you bring a filthy stupid girl like that into the house?" Aiden yelled.  
"Take. That. Back," Lukas said, his teeth bared.  
"Lukas-"I started.  
"Jesse, go to the room farthest left," Lukas interupted. "I'll be up in a minute."  
"Lukas-" I said again.  
"Jesse, please," his voice was sincere and gentle.  
I obeyed. I went to the room on the left and pushed it open. Books were scattered around and the light blue walls were covered with posters of Ender-Con. The bathroom was near the back. His bed was in the corner of the room. I layed across it, waiting for Lukas. I tried to block out the yelling and screaming. The door creaked open. The girl from earlier came in.  
"You know, it's such a shame," I didn't reply. She was only trying to get into my head.  
"It seems Lukas only asked you out after you were famous," She made a fake sad face and laughed.  
"Doesn't that bother you?" She teased me with a smirk.  
"Actually no, not at all," I replied with a sharp edge to my voice. "When we were saving the world from total destruction, we really didn't think about love."  
"Hmph!" That was the last thing she said before walking off.  
Lukas came a few minutes later, with his blood seeping through his white shirt. 


	3. Chapter 3

I walked to the door and shut it. Lukas looked over at me. "Hold still," I told him and he did. I took off his jacket and flung it at his bed. Then I went to the bathroom and grabbed a towel.  
I poured some water on it. "What happened, Lukas?" I asked while walking back.  
"Aiden hit me with his sword. I hit him harder with my sword and pushed him."  
"How do you want to do this?" He took off his normal striped shirt and I shut my eyes. He laughed and I felt his hand on my shoulder.  
"You can open your eyes," Lukas allowed. I noticed his smile. I looked at his eyes. He scooted closer. I wiped away at the blood on chest until it stopped bleeding. Lukas slid another shirt on this time it being red with a logo on it.  
"I always knew you like to read," I admitted. "I never knew how much until now."  
Lukas let a small chuckle surpass. I looked down and felt his arms hug me.  
"Lukas, I-"  
"I know, Jesse," Lukas muttered into my ear.  
Him holding me, us not doing anything, gave me time to think. About everything. My first thought was Lukas, but nothing was wrong with him. *smirk* My next thought was Rueben, but I know he was gone. Olivia and Axel appeared in my mind. Finally, the brown-haired girl appeared in my mind. Her words hurt me. Did Lukas only love me after it all happened?  
"Jesse?"  
"Uh, um, yeah?"  
"You look upset," he pointed out worridly.  
"Um, Lukas?"  
"Yes?"  
"The girl, the one with the brown hair, she said a few things to me while you were gone,"  
"Maya. Remember how I told you about them getting into your head?"  
"Yeah," I told him, blushing.  
"What did she say, to you?"  
"Lukas?" I stood still,"When did you...decide to..like me?"  
"Jesse, I thought these people were my friends," Lukas started. "But I quickly realized they were not. I saw how they treated you and it hurt me to see you like that. They told me you were competition, that they had to do that. I was afraid of admitting how I felt about you because I knew Aiden and the Ocelots would make fun of me. And then the Witherstorm came and I got to see you, and-"  
I turned around and next thing I knew we were falling over a stack of books. I landed ontop of him. His cheeks were a crimson red and I'm sure mine were too. His short blond hair was messed up. I was about to stand up when Lukas pulled me close to him. "I love you," he kissed me. I kissed him. "I love you, too," I replied.  
We had dinner up in his room. Soon I fell asleep. Lukas carried me to his bed, and he layed sprawled out on the floor. I woke up after to see his magninficent smile right before he kissed me.

(Me: This part is definately shorter than the rest. Sorry! I didn't have too much inspiration. But 104 views already?! This means so much to me! Thank you and I hope you enjoyed it!) 


	4. Chapter 4

"Jesse, I should probably take you back to your place," Lukas told me sadly. "Olivia and Axel are probably worrying about you." I knew he was right, but he took my mind off of everything that was wrong. Rueben, the Ocelots, the fame. I loved him for his ability to always make me smile, his laugh, his kindness, and the way he loved me. "Ok," I didn't want to go, but I had to.  
Lukas' horse was tied to a fence post outside. We sat the way we had the night before, my legs swinging aimlessly over the horse. The air was frigid, but Lukas kept me warm. One thing was off, though.  
"Lukas? Why is your Ocelot covered on your jacket?" I questioned. Lukas had a black cloth covering the cat. Lukas had loved his jacket. He wore it because it was part of his team.  
"I...I don't want to be like them," he murmered loud enough so I could hear.  
"Lukas," I thought of what to say, but couldn't think of anything. I just tightened my grip on him, like the night before. He seemed to relax.  
We reached the house with little trouble. I kissed Lukas quickly on the cheek before waving goodbye. He smiled at me, making my heart melt. Olivia was staring out the window, literally jumping out of it when she saw me looking. She gave a weak smile and two thumbs up. I laughed and came inside. Axel was sitting on the couch reading a book. Olivia was obviously 'fangirling' over the kiss.  
"Jesse, where were you? We- I was so worried! Olivia was day dreaming about her fandom," Axel glanced sideways at Olivia, who was lost in her thought. Olivia hesitated, then grabbed my hand and dragged me to my room. Axel rolled his eyes and returned to his book.  
"So, how was it?" Olivia asked. She was so ecstatic.  
"Well, first we went to a restuarant, then ran away to his house, finally I came here," My answer was short. I didn't really want to tell her much.  
"I need to talk to you about something," Olivia's expression went blank. She ran back downstairs and grabbed a book from one of the chests and passed it to me. The top of the front page read,"BREAKING NEWS: Leader of the New Order is seen running from local resturant, but with who?"  
"Oh my Order..."I responded. Did this happen to Soren and the Order?  
"Yeah, so I'll leave you be now," Olivia said, awkwardly backing out of the room. She left me to sit alone in the room, thinking.  
I rolled over to the side of my bed. It's been 2 weeks and 2 days since Rueben died. I had found a love in my life. The news started paying attention to me. Olivia obviously gained confidence. And Axel- Well he's Axel. I had made enemies and I've been in a boy's room. I sighed. Laying there, I fell asleep.

It's 8 pm. I woke up. A note, in a neat cursive, was laying beside my pillow.  
"Lukas came by. He wanted to see you, but you were asleep. He didn't want to wake you -Olivia," I looked at the note with a small smile plastered onto my face. My thoughts wandered and soon, Rueben was on them.  
I was still wearing my clothes from yesterday. Quickly changing into my usual clothes, I checked myself in the mirror. I looked normal enough to go out without being caught. Rueben's grave was located near the center of the town. I sneaked down the stairs, careful not to wake anyone. Looking back at the house, I shut the door.  
The fresh air smelled of grass and was damp. Hurridly walking down the street, I kept my head low. The center of the town was only two blocks away. I was close. Thunder boomed over head and I started to run. Tiny droplets of rain came first, then they started to get heavier. I could see the banner of Rueben flying in the wind. I slowed down as I approached his grave. Finally, I came to a stop.

Lukas' Point Of View I noticed her brown hair, flowing as she ran. She tried to hide it. I smirked. She read the news. I came closer, but noticed something off. A black shadow holding something gleaming white in their hand was slowly walking behind her. Realizing what it was I started to run towards her.  
Jesse's Point Of View I felt a cold hand on my shoulder. He whispered,"Don't scream. Don't yell. Just move," I was terrified so I obeyed. He dragged me behind the grave and forced me on my knees.  
Lukas' Point Of View He whispered something in her ear. I was close. I pulled out a stone sword and-

Jesse's Point Of View I closed my eyes and pain shot through my stomach.

Lukas' Point Of View I knocked the man to the ground. Jesse was closing her beautiful green eyes. I didn't feel it when the man, punched me. I could barely see his face. He was wearing a black mask that covered everything except his eyes. His souless eyes. He ran off.

Jesse's Point Of View I waited for more, nothing came. Sounds of heavy breathing came from the man and someone else. Finally, I felt something grab my shoulder. Lukas' Point Of View "Open your eyes," I looked into her eyes as she stared into mine. I would have kissed her right then if I didn't want to hurt her.  
Jesse's Point Of View Lukas carried me into town towards the hospital. Sometime there I fell asleep... 


	5. Chapter 5

n"Is she going to be alright?" A sweet, but concerned voice asked. I was certain it was Lukas.  
"Understand that she lost a lot of blood, and has stiches in her stomach," a woman explained. "She will be weak for a while, but make a full recovery."  
Lukas let out a gasp. Then tingles spread through my hands and up my arm, returning feeling to that side of my body. My stomach ached, tight bandages around it. He brushed a strand of hair off my cheek, giving feeling to that to. I couldn't open my eyes. I raised his hand with my still tingling one and put it on my head, regaining feeling there. He used his hands and brushed my eyelids, letting them open and shut freely. From then on, everything was automatic. I let him do one more thing though.  
His lips hovered over mine, his mind reluctant. His mouth collided with mine and we kissed. The breaths into between each kiss hurt. He acted as though I was fragile, like I would fall apart and leave him. I pulled him tighter. I wanted this. I wanted him.  
The nurse dropped the medical sheets on a counter near the bed, she scurried out and shut the door. Realizing we were not alone, we broke apart. He still stood next to the bed, holding my hand. Memories came to me, flooding my mind. I took a deep breath,  
and winced at the pain. Lukas noticed this. He sat down on the bed with me. His eyes were full of worry for a split-second. He covered it up.  
"Take it easy, it'll be alright," Lukas told me. I closed my eyes.  
"Who was that guy? The one who hurt me?" My voice was hoarse. Lukas closed his eyes.  
"I- I don't know, I couldn't see his face," he replied. "But I think I have an idea. I'm going to ask Aiden."  
I shut my mouth. I know why Lukas assumed that. I don't know if even Aiden would sink to those levels.  
"I want to come with you, then,"  
"No," Lukas looked at me as if I was joking, but my expression was stern,"I don't want you getting hurt."  
"I'm not going to get hurt," my voice rising louder. This was my first argument with Lukas.  
"Jesse, please," he begged quietly. I never wanted to hurt him.  
"I can't do that, Lukas. I can't leave you, not again," I knew I had convinced him.  
"Promise me, something," He looked at me sternly.  
"Anything," I don't need to think about my answer.  
"You will not die," he said his tone dead serious.  
"Lukas," My face was set in a frown. The pain was becoming unbearable.  
"Promise?"  
"I-," I hesitated,"I promise."  
Lukas smiled at me, my heart feeling strong. I tried to stand up, but my knees pulled me down. Lukas caught me, quick and swift, still smiling. He turned me around. Pulling me close, his arms wrapped around me. We kissed. Lukas pulled back. And left the room. Still dazed, the nurse came back in with a grin on her face. I layed on the bed. My thoughts were twisted. Pain shot through me at every twisted breath. Black and blurry spots covered my eyesight. I closed my eyes and everything went still.

I woke up to Olivia hovering over me.  
"She's awake, I think. I don't know," I backed up to a sitting position, enough to see Axel in the corner sitting on a way too small chair.  
"Oh! Um, hey!" Olivia looked at me with confusion.  
"You were gone from your room when we noticed! We searched the entire house! And then Lukas comes to tell us your in the hospital for an attempted assasination! Do you realize how much we worried?" Olivia exclaimed.  
I raised my head to the sky and closed my eyes. I had no explanation. I turned to the nurse, she was gently smiling.  
"Can I leave?" I want to leave. I need to walk and live. I can't stay here.  
"Yes," the nurse replied kindly.  
"No, no, no," Olivia sternly said. She blocked one escape.  
"Olivia," Axel talked to Olivia calmly.  
"Why?" Olivia glared at Axel.  
"She's been stuck here for two days!" Immediantly, Lukas' words echoed in my head.  
"I-I have to go somewhere. I'll be back!" Olivia stared out at me, but I didn't care.  
I raced out of the hospital. Apart from my stomach still hurting, I was fine. Lukas was already talking to Aiden. To my surprize, Lukas didn't look angry. I ran to Lukas, but something caught my arm. Without thinking, I drilled my fist in it's face. A brown lock of hair escaped the black hood she had encasing her face. The person, who I had originally thought was a "he", ran. And a gleaming flash of silver escaped from her pocket. "Lukas!" I yelled. My fist had blood on it. A frown escaped me. He turned around and noticed something I hadn't.

(450 views! You people are amazing!)  



	6. Chapter 6

Lukas' Point Of View (Thought I might do this for one chapter.)  
Her stomach had a bloody line on it where the man stabbed her. It wasn't supposed to open back up. Did she pull the wrong muscle? What did she do? She was smiling so she must not have noticed. Axel and Olivia were in the room with her. I asked Olivia not to let her leave. I didn't want her to get hurt by the man, again. My mouth was set in a frown and I knew she could tell. Her hand had a cut on it that wasn't there before. I remembered the last thing Aiden had said to me.  
"I am not hurting anybody, but look at what is happening with your horrid girlfriend and a man with a hood."  
In my head, the words were still as cold as ice. But now, with Jesse's stomach, I really don't care. I couldn't have Jesse panicking right now.  
"Jesse," I took a cautious step forward.  
"That's my name," she replied sarcastically. I would laugh if now was the time.  
"Do you trust me-" Jesse interupted.  
"Of course I do," her voice was truthful.  
"I need you to close your eyes and not open them, okay?"  
She shut her eyes. When I touched her, she winced as if I was hurting her. I didn't want to see her like this. Her stunning face plastered on a tattered and broken body. I picked her up. At this point, she is not moving from her bed. She will stay there and rest. I carried her to the hospital, leaving Aiden behind. I kept whispering things like "We are almost there" and "Just a little bit more."  
Her body felt as light as a feather. They say people look more beautiful in their sleep, but Jesse looked gorgeous anywhere.  
Her eyes fluttered, anticipating the moment she could open them. We moved slowly. I wish we could go faster but I didn't want to hurt her even more then I already had. Occansionly, Jesse would scoot around uncomfortably, but she always wore a smile. I don't know how much longer she could hold up.  
"Lukas," her voice was trembling, "Where are we going?"  
"Shh. Save your energy," I replied. It may be the difference between life and death.  
Her arms tightened around my neck and I stopped. No, no, no. I picked up the pace again. Her stomach rose up and down while shaking. I saw the front doors of the hospital.  
"Lukas," she coughed.  
Her face was pale. Her lips were red. She had stopped smiling.  
"Only a little further," I said in exhaustion.  
We were at the doors.  
"Lukas!" She screamed, startling me. I put her down and she opened her eyes. More blood rushed out onto her shirt. I know she could feel it. Her breaths were uneven, and each time she breathed her stomach shook.  
She looked at me, a smile covering the pain. It hurt me so much. My head was pounding.  
"If I have," she choked,"One last," the choking got worse,"Breath, I want to," she could hardly breathe,"Spend it on you," Jesse finished.  
She kissed me and held me tight. I reluctantly held her, worry increasing by the second.  
Life was being taken from her body.  
I knew I shouldn't, but Jesse wouldn't let go.  
Her posture was failing.  
Her eyes slumped closed.  
Her steps uneven.  
She fell.  
I pushed open the doors.  
I screamed for help.  
A nurse came and we carried the body into another room.  
She hooked up everything and the heart beat readings came.  
A line formed, staying completely still.  
I couldn't give up.  
No movement or sound could be heard.  
I knelt down beside her bed, as I'd done the day I came to her room.  
The line was motionless.  
I placed a soft kiss on her hand.  
I closed my eyes.  
I don't want to give up.  
There and small line started up.  
Rising higher and steadier, lines came up and down.  
She lived.  
Then why aren't her eyes opening? 


	7. Chapter 7

The Dark Days-1 It's been about three weeks since Rueben died. All I can see is blackness. I hear Lukas, but I cannot feel anything. He softly murmurs my name. "Why aren't you awake?"  
I don't get where I am. I try to move, but all I can manage is a twitch in my mouth. Lukas. I could sense his presence next to me. He pushed my hair off my face. I'm not dead but something is wrong.  
"She's in a coma," the nurse from earlier solemnly stated.  
"The guy who attacked her. He cut her hand with a knife."  
Lukas' voice was angry,"- at me, at himself, and definately at the person who hurt me.  
"We will check that out," the lady said. The soft closing of the door echoed throughout the room.  
I twitched my mouth, hoping to get his attention, but Lukas wasn't by me anymore.  
"I should have made you stay, with Axel and Olivia. You wouldn't get hurt," He started blaming himself. My eyes, closed, burned on the inside.  
"Jesse?" Lukas finally noticed something wrong. I couldn't see but I knew he drew nearer.  
"No, no, no. Don't cry, Jesse," he soothingly talked to me, without yelling or screaming.  
I want to kiss him. I need to feel him. But this stupid coma won't let me do anything! I had to just lay there. Is this what fate had meant for us?  
"I wish I could ask you what your thinking about," Lukas' voice cracked. "You probably can't even hear me talk, can you?"  
At this point, I hated my coma so much it hurt me worse than my stomach ever did.  
"I remember how it was before I even met you," Lukas stated. "I was on a different team than the Ocelots at that time. I wanted to join so badly, I made sure to come up with the best plans. I carried rolled up papers back then, filled with my ideas. Then, one day I saw my team huddled together. They usually did this before opening one of my ideas. They never left me out of these, till now. What I didn't know was that someone was following me. It was the leader of our team. He was larger than me, and easily took my plans away I never understood why he did this, but from then on, the team left me. I founded a new team with an even better idea. We would make a replica of an Ender Dragon. We got finished with the head when the timer rang, and that was our first win. I looked over at the other builds trying to get ideas when I ran into a slightly younger girl," his voice trailed off.  
I already knew the rest.  
"We were really close, and she backed up quickly. I stood in shock. She mumbled sorry and walked off quickly. What she didn't notice,  
was me staring after her, in awe," Lukas finished the story. If I could smile, I know I would have.

An hour or so later the door opened, and two new people entered the room. Axel and Olivia's voices mixed together saying "What happened?" and "Is Jesse okay?" Lukas explained everything, only leaving out the last kiss.  
When he finished, I could only hear the soft and consistant beeping of the machine.  
"So all I'm hearing is YOU let this happen to her," Axel rose his quiet voice. I knew he and Lukas were not on very strong terms, but I thought they got along fine.  
"I tried to save her," Lukas remained calm. I know he doesn't like this.  
"But you were slow," Axel accused, no doubt angry at him."If anything happens to Jesse-"  
"Enough!" Olivia yelled. I had almost forgotten she was in the room.  
Both boys didn't say anything to each other.  
Soon, the door creaked open. The nurse's voice filled the silence that had overcome everyone.  
"Um, we noticed a liquid coming from where you brought her, and were wondering if she has the same substance in her," the nurse stated.  
They must have taken a while, because no one said anything. Olivia broke the ice by telling Lukas she was heading back and shutting the door.  
Lukas' Point Of View I stayed with Jesse. If she woke up, I would want to be here with her. The nurse used different swabs over and over, looking more frightened each time. I hoped nothing was too serious, for Jesse's sake. She couldn't move, talk, or do anything for that matter. I wish it would have been me. Even if I...passed, Jesse would still get to have amazing times with her friends. I'd just be gone. Why did the man in the mask only attack Jesse? I was there both times, and the second they saw me, they ran.  
I was pulled back into reality when the nurse muttered something.  
"Sir? Do you know what "Organophosphate" is?"  
"Uh, no?" I replied.  
"It's a common poison, but if what your saying is true, then this is an attempted murder," the nurse, quivering, looked at me. Her face was ghostly white.  
"Luckily, the knife used to administer the poison did not go deep enough to kill her on the spot, and spared her a few weeks," she gloomly looked down. "I'm really sorry."  
I looked at Jesse, worry, rage, sadness, anger, all inside me. A single tear fell on her hand, which I unnoticably held. 


	8. Chapter 8

?'s Point Of View I walked into the woods with my face hidden underneath a black jacket. I traveled through the path and stopped. From then I turned right and continued to walk forwards. I knew I would find her if I went this way. She always went right. After a while, I came upon a clearing that had to belong to her. I walked straight into it, memorized.  
Suddenly, a silver blade was laying upon my neck. Thick red hair was tied back with a blue bandanna on top of a face I recognised. The top-dealer in all of Minecraftia was about to take away my life, but I wasn't scared.  
"Couldn't help but make an entrance, Petra," I spat.  
I could see her face, her eyebrows curved downward and her teeth bared, in the blade.  
"Come on, do it!" I pushed. She hesitated. Petra wasn't going to kill me. I knew even she wasn't that cold-hearted. She drew the blade back slowly.  
"I should kill you," Petra was dead serious,"But you came here, even after I told you I'm not going to give you supplies anymore."  
A couple days back, Petra had gotten me a sword and a vial of poison, telling me to only use it in dire situations. She thought I was just a regular dealer with nothing to do. Then, she heard about Jesse and my deeds.  
"Ah, but I don't want weapons now," I smiled icely.  
"Hah! You think I want to waste any time on your wants! You almost killed Jesse!" Petra was like a sister to Jesse, so it might be hard to convince her to get me my things.  
"You won't do anything unless you get something in return, and I have my offerings."  
I've got Petra on board.  
"What kind of 'offerings'?" I know she was wary, but the fact she was asking was a good thing. For me.  
"Oh, now," Petra stared icely at me, not wanting to play any games. "You know I trade in information, so here."  
I handed Petra a picture I've kept with me for a while. On the front, in a white border, was a picture of two world famous people. These were none other than Elleguard and Gabriel the warrior blushing crimson as the their lips touched. It would have been a romantic moment, if only it were real.  
"I don't need creepy love photos," Petra replied, slightly annoyed.  
"Oh but," I started. "That's only a photoshopped picture. Now if that were to leak out to Boomtown, where Magnus the Rogue himself went after the whole situation..."  
If Petra understood the rest of it, I could easily stop.  
"What do you even want?" Petra was almost about to make the deal.  
"With Jesse in the hospital, and Lukas all alone," My heart melted at the meer mention of his name,"I want flowers."  
"That's it?" Petra looked dazed.  
"Even murderers have hearts, Petra," With that, I left a smile on my face and walked away, Petra still dazed and holding the picture.

I had made the deal. 


	9. Chapter 9

I see nothing. It's been about 5 weeks since Rueben died. Lukas hasn't gone anywhere. He hasn't been eating anything. The nurse is coming at hour intervals to give me some medication with a name I don't know. The whole Order of the Stone came, including Soren. They were chatting and remembering the time when Gabriel was sick. Once, I felt someone grabbing my arm. It was a miracle. I never knew who it was.  
The door creaked open and slammed the wall.  
"Your petty girlfriend get hurt?" A girl coldly joked.  
"Maya, stop," Lukas replied, his voice was impatient, his tone filled with anger.  
"Oh, Lukas," Her footsteps echoed in the silent room. "Don't you think it might be time to, you know, let go?"  
"No, when she wakes up, I want to be here, so she can see how happy I am."  
Her icy laugh filled the room. My blood boiled. I wish I were up and awake so I could give her a piece of my mind.  
"You should look at what you could have," her voice was deep.  
"Get out," Lukas muttered something I barely heard.  
"What?" Maya sounded as though she were hurt. "I said get out! That means now!" Lukas was angry, his voice getting louder.  
"I brought flowers, but not for your petty date," I couldn't understand how Maya is staying calm.  
"Get out!"  
Silence filled the room. The door softly closed. I want to get up, so badly. We stayed in silence for a moment. Suddenly, I heard the rustling of papers and Lukas uncapping a marker. He sat quietly, reading, on what I couldn't see. My usualy beeping on my monitor sped up. Whatever Lukas was holding dropped and he started yelling.  
"Help! Someone! A doctor or something, please!"  
My hands had feeling, but no control. For the first time since I fell, my eyes opened. I could see! I saw the ceiling and then shook violently. I saw Lukas' blurred hair and his face.  
"Oh no, no, no!"  
I was having a seizure, scared and frightened. The nurse pushed something under my head, I'm guessing a pillow.  
"Stand back!" she screamed at Lukas, who was inching forward.  
I tried to restrain myself, but my body was shaking. He stepped closer and closer, barely avoiding anything. I opened my mouth.  
"Lukas! Get back!" my voice was cracking after not being used. I could barely recognize it.  
"Jesse, I can't do that!" Lukas was putting himself in danger. His eyes determined but his body asleep.  
"I don't want you getting hurt!" I pleaded, my voice regaining strength.  
"I don't want you to leave me again," his eyes begged me to hold on.  
I already felt my body falling asleep at a rapid pace.  
"Lukas," the feeling was at my hips,"I really," I gasped, it taking my lungs,"love," my shoulders lost feeling,"you." I finished, my eyes closing.  
Darn it! I could have escaped it all, get out of this hospital bed and went somewhere far away. I could have felt and see. I hate myself, for almost hurting Lukas, for not getting up, and for getting hurt in the first place!  
"Jesse, I don't know if you can hear me while asleep, but were going to get you out of this," Lukas said on the verge of breaking.  
"Because if I know one thing, it's that I love you."

(Sorry for the short chapter, I had to make one of these and I wanted to post something! Last I checked, in January there was a total of 1,542 views! I'm so happy about this! You people really make my day! Now a whole new month to get started on. Hope your Febuary is filled with the loveliest times!) 


	10. Chapter 10

Lukas fell asleep while reading something late in the night. It's been about 6 weeks since Rueben died. I don't feel as empty as I did when I first lost him. Lukas has changed my life. I gained a new sense this time. Now I can smell the flowers people brought in for Lukas and I. The door opened softly. Why would the nurse come in so late? The footsteps inched, increasing volume. Whoever it was threw open the window. It's old framing creaked, not as soft as the door.  
"Ugh,"a girl's voice came, definately not as old as the nurse, but not as young as a child. "Great. Now I have a splinter!"  
She was complaining, annoyed at something that might have happened before.  
"If he won't change while your in a coma, then I guess he'll like it better when your dead. I wasn't able to put enough in last time, so how about we use something else?" She said delightfully.  
How can she be so heartless? I wasn't scared now, I was terrified.  
"A knife would be careless, another vial of poison would be expensive," She seemed distracted, choosing my death.  
I waited in silence, small uneven breaths coming from Lukas. I wonder if he could hear her.  
"Ah! What if we got you to show your true colors in front of him? That would be perfect! We could stage a whole thing up! But you'd have to be awake. I still have an instant health potion, but if we splash that it would be too messy."  
She was talking way too loud. An extra pair of footsteps came. She immediantly noticed.  
"Who the Nether are you supposed to be? The hero? Sorry, that spots already taken," She cruely laughed.  
As quick as lightening, she splashed the instant health potion at me and ran towards the open window. Under the cover of darkness, nobody could see her.  
Slowly, real slowly, I began to feel my toes.

Twelve dead, long, hours. The feeling spread up to my stomach, moving more rapidly. I was able to move my feet completely now. Lukas had an assistant talk to Olivia and Axel. I hear it's 9 A.M. from the nurse, who noticed that the girl who came last night broke the windows latch, leaving the part of my body that recovered freezing. At times, Lukas would rant on about how he should've been awake. I wish it reached my eyes, so I could look directly at him, and my mouth, so I could say it's not his fault. The feeling has reached my chest.  
Then, something happens. I've regained feeling in my hand, but it reacted in a shot of pain. Like a thin line, I felt it going through my arm and headed towards my arm. It moves slowly, but it's already so close. My meter starts beeping at an unsteady pace. Feeling regains in my throat. I need help. The feeling speeds up slightly, but so does the agony. My heart starts speeding according to the meter. It hurts so bad.  
Lukas shouts for help. No one is availible. I start screaming without even realizing it. Lukas is astonished, but knowing something is wrong, he screams with me. The nurse comes hurridly.  
My voice was working, but my eyes are closed. The beeping started to go down. My lungs needed more air. The feeling has almost gone to my eyes. The pain almost reached my heart.  
"Jesse," Lukas started, but never got to finish. In that moment, my eyes, now open, pushed myself out of bed and hugged Lukas. He looked down at me, confused, and kissed my lips. He guided me back to the bed and layed me down. He didn't smile. He let go of me, but stayed close.  
I used my last breath, telling him I love him as tears rolled down my face and the beeping came to a stop.

Silence. I'm supposed to be dead. Am I dead? Is this what heaven really is?  
My eyes see black. I have a feeling inside me. Something happens. I hear voices. Whispering and sobbing. Axel and Olivia had entered the room. Olivia was crying. Axel was calming her. And Lukas-

Lukas' Point Of View I knelt beside the bed. Her tears wet the top of the blanket I had tucked her in. I was past crying, past sobbing. I had lost the only thing I needed. She isn't dead. If she were dead, I would feel empty. Depression is a medical case that councelors try to figure out. I don't need help figuring my feelings out. I know why I have them.  
If anything, I have hope for Jesse. I hope she is alive. I hope she will stay safe the rest of her life. The nurse came in when Olivia and Axel did, but she kept quiet. My focus shifted back to Jesse. They say people look younger in their sleep. Jesse looked like she was only 12 or 13, and her cheeks were a rosy red.  
I stared at Jesse.  
Her eyes were closed, blank.  
Her lips were slightly parted.  
Her expression as if she were under a spell.  
Her hair, perfectly parted and spread out naturally.  
I placed a kiss upon her lips. 


	11. Chapter 11

*Don't forget about the true love's kiss (the most of cliche I could find)

A tingling sensation formed on my lips. The feeling spread way quicker than the past two have. My arms felt light and my eyes shot open. Why? I have no idea. Lukas' face was almost touching mine. As soon has the shock of seeing me well subsided, he picked me up and twirled me around. Olivia, Axel, and the nurse all had different emotions. The nurse was surprized, it was a miracle after all. Axel was near Olivia smirking. Olivia, well she was folding her hands on her lap and smiling like a school girl. Lukas was estatic. I pulled him into a hug and whispered into his ear.  
"I love you," I muttered, my voice stronger than before.  
He said nothing, which made me upset until he pulled our faces closer together.  
"Jesse, I will always love you," he looked at my eyes.  
His lips touched mine for minutes at a time, us taking breaths at each interval. Unfortunatly, the nurse sneezed, but that made us realize their were other people in the room. My cheeks turned crismson as we pulled away, the only thing connected was our hands.  
I pulled him through the door, only stopping to hug Olivia and Axel goodbye. Lukas, still connected to me, put on a look of confusion on my face.  
"Where are you going?" Lukas' questioned, still confused.  
"I'm absolutely starving," I complained. I haven't eaten in the last three weeks, and I'm not a weight watcher.  
Lukas laughed at that, putting a smile on my face. We twisted as we ran each and every way through the bright town. The pinks, blues, and greens of the streets stood out now more than ever. The window displays dazeled me with their carefully decorated sweets and delectibles. The stores each had a huge buisness shoved into tiny cottage. I pointed out a few different restuarants until my eyes landed upon a beautifully decorated shop with the word "Piekarnia" on a huge sign. The walls were a faded pink and the tables had checkered table cloths. Quickly after we had sat down, a waitress came by to give us our menus.  
"Hi my name is Natalie and I will be your server today!" She had thick blonde hair and faded blue eyes. Her cheerful attitude reminded me of when I was younger.  
"Oh my gosh! Are you two a couple? You look so kawaii together," Natalie giggled.  
I looked at Natalie, and her eyes widended. Her hand grabbed mine and she pulled me into the kitchen.  
"Here, I bought this new lipstick I haven't used yet and it would look so pretty on you! And there's makeup in the backroom just through there 'cause Boss always says that looking your best is the key to success!" She dragged me through the kitchen, which was a long hallway with sinks and counter tops. The chefs working either didn't notice or didn't care that Natalie was pulling a random person through the kitchen. They must be used to this.  
A beautiful vanity was on the end of a small room. She pulled the oak door shut and sat me down on a comfy chair.  
"I always wanted to be a stylist, ya know?" her eyes reflected off the mirror and she started with my hair. It's usual straight strands were tranformed into curled locks in just five minutes. My eyelids were given a soft pink coating and my lips were stained light pink. I looked young, but mature. "You look adorable, wait, can I have a picture of you?" She had done all this for me, why couldn't I do one thing for her?  
Her phone was pulled out so I striked a pose. A blinding light flashed.  
"Do you care if I put this on my blog?" Natalie asked.  
"Sure, but can I see it first?" It wasn't that I didn't trust her, it was that I didn't know what it was going to look like.  
She proudly showed me the first picture. I looked beautiful! The light from the ceiling made my skin glow, and the graphics were great!  
"Become a stylist, this looks amazing! You are amazing!"  
Her smile lit up her face.  
"Y-You really think so?" I knew my answer before she even started.  
"Of course!" It may have been cliche, but it was true.  
Natalie stood by the doorway beckoning me to follow her. I did and we made our way through the kitchen.

Lukas' Point Of View Natalie walked through first, beaming and stepped aside. "Jesse, you look amazing!" I complimented, a little too loudly and standing up.

Jesse's Point Of View I started blushing the shade of pink I was wearing and stood at the door. I thought quickly over everything.  
I came out of a coma 30 minutes ago after almost dying.  
I just met a new friend and got dragged into a storage room.  
My boyfriend called me pretty.  
I'm about to go on a date.  
Okay. Let's do this. 


	12. Chapter 12

I walked towards Lukas, who was sitting at a booth.I sat at the seat across from it. Lovely music played in the background. Lukas looked at me, his nervous smile and his blue eyes stared at me.  
"I didn't know what you wanted, so I ordered the samples. Is that okay?" Lukas asked, remaining calm.  
I smiled at him, trying to match his calmness. "That sounds perfect."  
He scooted over to my side and slid his gentle hand into it, looking at my eyes.  
"Jesse, there's something I wanted to-" Lukas stopped mid-sentence and left his mouth hanging open at the sight of Natalie walking with two huge trays of every chocolate covered and cherry topped thing on the menu. The air was filled with the scent of fruit and sugar. My mouth watered and I saw Lukas' eyes widen.  
"How?" Lukas stuttered. I looked to Natalie who winked at me and smiled.  
"Enjoy!" She sang, strutting away.  
We began to dig in.  
There were delectables of all sorts. Chocolate strawberries decorated so neatly covered the outside of the trays. Cupcakes with neat flowers made out of frosting came next, following brownies, but before a beautiful chocolate cake. Lukas and I talked throughout the meal, talking about our crazy ideas and our best times. Lukas seemed a little nervous about something. He was constantly staring at my face. The foods kept on piling up until we couldn't bare to eat anymore. My head was feeling over-whelmed with the enormous servings. I leaned my head on Lukas' shoulder as he pulled out his wallet.  
"Lukas, don't pay," He looked over at me.  
"I ordered it, I'm going to pay for it," Lukas reasoned, making me sigh out loud.  
"Fine, but that's only because I don't want to argue," I glanced at Lukas and bit my lip.  
I don't know what I saw, someone, part of their face in a mask, showing envious eyes and light brown hair. Lukas pulled me close to him, and I couldn't see the person anymore.  
"I don't either," Lukas stared at me, making my heart rise. Slowly he leaned in, and we hugged, keeping it professional, both of us knowing we were in a public place.  
Lukas waited in a long line, nervously glancing back at me from time to time as I tried to make sense of what I saw.  
Light brown hair.  
Light blue eyes.  
Purple eye-shadow.  
My phone rang with a number I didn't recognise, pulling me out of my thoughts.  
"Hello?" I questioned with an unfamiliar fear creeping up in my voice.  
"Hi, good friend. You know who I am. You were the one I let survive. And to think you would have learned the lesson. Lukas was all mine, till he saw you at one of the building competitions. Gill and Aiden were curious of Lukas' fondness towards your petty group. He saw you as a friend. I was supposed to be his one. I was supposed to be the best thing that ever happened to him. I tried to get him to see you as someone else, and even tried to get you off of him. But nothing worked!" Her voice was growing louder,"I tried everything, and then when I almost succeded, I was foolish and saved you! But still he would not give up! I gave him everything! I am not done, I hope you know that. I hope you die. I want you to know who I am."  
I faintly heard it, just one word.  
"Maya."

"Jesse, come on, I need you," My eyes shot open at my name. We were in a small storage room. I could hear crying and screaming. Lukas was cradeling me like a child. My leg was wrapped in his usual, broken jacket.  
"What is happening, Lukas?" my voice was shaking.  
"Shh...It will be alright," he responded, making me feel childish and young.  
"No, I want the truth!" Lukas was surprized by my shaking voice.  
"Jesse," Lukas took a breath,"You were shot by someone, she was outside. I couldn't tell who it was. I took you here, Natalie showed me where it was. She locked the door. That started something. I don't know what. People dressed in black leather started shooting, not just at you. At parents. At children."  
"How long have we been here?"  
We were both silent. Lukas looked up at me, fear showing in his eyes.  
"4 hours. No one has came yet," Lukas mumbled and I closed my eyes, panicking.  
Lukas turned me so that I was laying down and came beside me. I face towards him, he faced towards me and we slept in the dark and cold of the night, but Lukas' warm breath kept me warm. 


	13. Chapter 13-Is this really a chapter?

I'm sorry for the delays. I am going and try to finish this story as soon as possible. Right now, I am free to write because I have time.

Reasons for delays:

1\. Usually, I am participating in an activity or sport.

2\. I am at school.

3\. I have an unnecessarily large amount of homework.

4\. I have a tiny, small, addiction to food.

5\. I have no ideas.

Again I am so sorry for the (3 weeks?) delay and I hope you can forgive me.

3456\. Thx anyway... 


	14. Chapter 14

Green grass going back as far as the eye can see. A lovely cheery house in the distance. Multiple flowers grew in every direction. Lukas, a bit older, smiling while playing with a brown-haired, blue-eyed boy. In my hands layed a sleeping toddler with blond locks opening her green eyes and laughing. The picturing growing more blurry by the second. Gone.  
My eyes fluttered open, seeing Lukas' face inches from mine. His eyes were closed, dreaming.I ran my hand through his hair, something I had wanted to do, and slowly got up. My stomach rumbled, waiting to be fed again. I didn't really have a dinner last night. I searched around for something to do. Nothing except the empty shelves. I tried the lock on the door. Nothing.  
Lukas awoke searching the room until his eyes fell on me. We stared at each other in silence.  
It has been about a month and a half since Rueben died. The small dark space had room for us to move around, but with difficulty. Lukas would hold my hand while we were trying to find something to do. He would steal glances at me, when he thought I wasn't looking. The shooting from the night before had stopped. I was anticipating the arrival of anyone at this point.  
"Jesse?" Lukas walked towards me and grasped my hands. I looked up at him, while he looked down at me. He smiled as he pulled me a little closer. Nervously, he whispered into my ear.  
"When we get out of here, there is this house. It's affordable, big, and looks really nice so I wondered if maybe you would like to move in with me?"  
One of the biggest questions I would ever be asked is right there. Would you like to move in with me?  
Instead of answering, because he already knows my answer, I grined and put my arms around his neck, pulling him into a long, slow kiss. He didn't seem surprized. Just glad, to be honest.  
We talked, counting the minutes in our heads. The hours flew by. I started thinking to myself about Lukas. He never left my side, not when I was in a coma and not now. The only time he went away was when he payed the bill. When I got a call from Maya. I remembered the entire call by heart, scared to death.  
"Lukas?" His eyes stared up at me a worried look drawn across his entire face.  
"Yeah," he scooted across the floor where we sat, our legs touching.  
"I think I know who-" I was cut off by the creaking off the door. A flash of red hair poking out from a teal bandanna came. I looked up to see a familiar face running at me.  
"Petra," The red-head came running at me pulling me into a big hug.  
"Jesse!" Her sister-like embrace put a smile on my face, "Lukas," She only nodded her head in his direction. I guess they were more buisness partners then friends.  
"Get out through the window, the police will not let anyone through the main door."  
We followed Petra, Lukas' hand in mine as we raced to the window. Across from the room with a vanity in it was a staircase that spiraled upwards. We stepped into the room, which was huge. A beautiful, rounded window led to a staircase outside the house.  
There are rooms that will don't have much in them and look nice. This was one of those rooms. Love seats surrounded a flat screen TV and a small kitchen was tucked in the corner. A double bed layed against the wall on the left and a door leading to the bathroom near the other end. But the window stood out the most.  
"Come on, we don't have much time," Petra said beckoning to us from her spot in between the window and the outside. Lukas let me go first, slowly retracting his hand from the spot where it was.  
I slipped through the window easily. It was wide. The air outside bit my face. The cold air whipped against my face.  
Lukas came after me, grabbing my hand before he even could get out. I didn't feel it. I didn't feel anything.  
The only thing I felt, finally after about 4 weeks was freedom. 


	15. Chapter 15

The sun was up, but it was early in the morning. I didn't see many people in the streets and most shops were still closed. Petra turned towards me, her red hair turning a orangish blond in the sunlight. She took both my hands in hers. Her dark brown eyes paused over the stiches in my hand, but only for a moment.  
"You know, right?" I knew what she was talking about but how did Petra know?  
Based on my reaction, she let a small gigle surpass.  
"Of course you do," Lukas was confused. "If you need me, you know where to find me. Take care of her Lukas."  
I looked up at Lukas, who was standing stiff by my side.  
"And Jesse, I need you to stay safe, okay?"  
"Okay," I hugged her goodbye as the sun started rising.  
Lukas started walking towards the treehouse, but switched direction last minute.  
"Where are we going?" I looked up to Lukas.  
"Somewhere," Lukas left it at that.  
We talked about the different things we wanted to know about each other. I found out he really liked pets, but they are not allowed to have them in his place.  
"What was Petra talking about?" Lukas casually asked me, no idea of how serious the answer was.  
"Well," How do you explain to someone that their friend tried to murder you? No turning back now,"We both think that the murderer is-"  
"I didn't know you'd be with her Lukas," I turned around to see Maya's face, uncovered, a knife in her hand.  
"Maya," There was no trace of kindness in my voice.  
The girl slipped her arms around Lukas, who quickly pulled them away.  
"Lukas! You don't act like that when it's just you and I," Looking to Lukas, I gave a confused look.  
"What do you mean?" Bitterness flooded me.  
She gasped. Lukas glowered at her.  
"Lukas didn't even give me a kiss today! Didn't he tell you we were together?" Maya smiled, killing me.  
"I didn't-"  
"Don't speak Lukas," I noticed her knife was pointed towards him. "We don't want to lie to poor Jesse."  
"Maybe I should go," I muttered coldly.  
"Don't-"  
"Yeah your right," She wrapped her arms around Lukas pushing him up against a tree so he couldn't move and kissing him.  
I turned, walking until they couldn't see me. Breaking into a run towards the treehouse, I let the tears flow down my face. Olivia was awake, making breakfast so I quitely slipped past when she wasn't looking. Axel was asleep on the couch. Softly shutting the door, I locked it, crying.  
The bed was soft and comforting so I let my tears flow down. In five minutes, all my fears, regrets, worries, and hopes came, over-whelming me. I tried to hold on. I tried to me strong. I tried to forget the times with Lukas. That's why Maya was jealous. He is why I almost died. Because he loved someone else.  
The next few days pained me. Olivia and Axel both found out I was hiding in a locked room. But I didn't come out. I didn't remember anyone except Lukas. 


	16. The End Of After It All

It's been nine long weeks since Rueben died. On the third week, I met the someone who I hoped would be my forever. On the sixth to seventh week, I found he was cheating on me with a girl who tried to kill me. He didn't move when she kissed him, and that confirmed my thoughts. In the last three weeks, I tried to recover.  
Green grass going back as far as the eye can see. A lovely cheery house in the distance. Multiple flowers grew in every direction. Lukas, a bit older, smiling while playing with a brown-haired, blue-eyed boy. In my hands layed a sleeping toddler with blond locks opening her green eyes and laughing.  
No. I needed to move on. Forget Lukas, forget Maya, forget the times we had. I had only opened the door when Olivia brought up food. While I sat, I started to listen to music, draw pictures, imagine building. At times, when I had nothing to do, I thought about him. His hair, his eyes, his perfect mouth, and the way he looked at me as if I were the most beautiful thing on Earth. But those were lies.  
The picture never faded.  
I got myself ready for the day. A cute burgendy top was matched with a dark pair of jeans. My hair was wavey, falling down to the back of my shoulder blades. The sound of knocking came multiple times over the weekend, but I was too distracted to care. This time, I was a bit curious. I leaned in to the doorway listening. Nobody talked, but you could hear footsteps. Cushions moved. The person walking inside must have sat down. Finally, I couldn't take it anymore and slipped the key in the lock, opening the door. I made no sound.  
I couldn't see the face. The stairs blocked out most of it. One thing I did catch was a sight of Lukas' blond hair.  
And he saw me.  
I slammed the door shut, fumbling with the lock. He rushed up the stairs, trying to open the door before I could shut it. I finally fit the key in the lock.  
"I know you are in there, Jesse," Lukas shouted.  
I sat next to the door hoping to keep it closed. I didn't want to see him. I didn't want to hear him.  
"Jesse, I need you to open the door!" He screamed.  
I shut my ears tightly.  
"Go away!" I yelled.  
"No. I can't do that," His voice was now just barely above a whisper.  
I walked to my bed tired. Done. I hopped in, covering myself up with blankets and sheets. No more Lukas.  
Soon, I fell asleep.  
Green grass going back as far as the eye can see. A lovely cheery house in the distance. Multiple flowers grew in every direction. Lukas, a bit older, smiling while playing with a brown-haired, blue-eyed boy. In my hands layed a sleeping toddler with blond locks opening her green eyes and laughing.  
I woke up, sweating and gasping for air. It was just another image that had shown up in my dreams. Why wouldn't it go away?  
The window creaked open as I layed back down, hoping to not be discovered by the intruder. Instead, a blond hair boy came with blue eyes shining like diamonds, a smile white as pearls, a jacket black as coal. No. He walked closer to me, letting his hand fall on my shoulder.  
"Don't touch me," My voice came out stiff, firm, and serious.  
He didn't seem surprized, he just pulled his hand back, kneeling down. I shut my eyes, I am done.  
"Jesse, remember our first date, I took you to my house, and before we went inside, do you remember what I said?"  
"Don't let him get into your head," I muttered. He must have been close, because he heard me.  
"Please, hear me out," he whispered. My eyes flew open to see his face.  
"I really love you, I only love you, I never loved Maya and right now she's locked up in prison," I want to believe him, but something kept me back. I said nothing.  
"You didn't move when she kissed you," The last thing that kept me from holding him again was there.  
He paused. His arms picked me up from the bed, and he pushed me up against a wall.  
"I never wanted to hurt you," He whispered into my ear.  
We kissed.

5 years later.  
Green grass going back as far as the eye can see. A lovely cheery house in the distance. Multiple flowers grew in every direction. Lukas, a bit older, smiling while playing with a brown-haired, blue-eyed boy. In my hands layed a sleeping toddler with blond locks opening her green eyes and laughing. This isn't the image. This is my life.

THE END 


	17. Chapter 17

Maya's Point Of View Jesse stood heartbroken, consumed with jealousy and rage, as I wrapped my arms around Lukas. I shoved him against the tree and stuck the dull side of the knife near his waist. He cursed under his breath. I kissed him.  
It was passionate. Amazing. As if I was Cupid himself. Enough to make him fall in love with me. For as long as I live. In the moment, I felt something. Was he kissing me back? "I am just going to go," Jesse muttered. Good.  
"Yeah, that's probably best," I flashed a smile at her. Kill her with kindness.  
The sound of footsteps hitting the ground and quiet sobs echoing through the small forest brought Lukas back to attention. No. Focus on me. I looked up at him with an innocent smile on my face. Leaning upward, I dropped the knife and started kissing him. Unfortunately, he noticed the knife.  
Quickly, he grabbed the knife by the handle and pointed it towards me.  
"You ruined my life!" He yelled.  
"Funny joke. I just made it better," I stayed strong. This is how the other Ocelots acted.  
"I love Jesse, and you have the nerve to kiss me like that!" Ouch. That hurt."  
"And she noticed you kissing me back," My sweet courage turned sour. His silence was beautiful. His lips perfected. Now only if he looked towards me. One hand was in his pocket, probably holding a phone or something.  
"You were the one who had tried to kill her. Didn't you?" His voice rose.  
Silence is always a valid option. But obviously that wasn't the answer. He raced towards me, pulling my hands behind my back. Pressing the point of the knife against my back, he leaned in closer. "You are the reason she almost died, aren't you?" He whispered in my ears. He was finally starting to love me back!  
"Of course I did! She couldn't get in the way of us," I smiled over my shoulder at him, expecting him to smile, but he was frowning deeply.  
"Why don't you come with me, Maya?" Lukas was hiding something, and I was determined to find out what.  
He took my arm and we walked towards the center of the city. I leaned into Lukas. He was smiling. Happy with me. I fell in love with the thought of something between us. But something was off.  
"You don't love Jesse anymore, do you? Because I don't think I could lo-" I needed to know.  
"No. I was looking forward to dumping her anyways, after I saw you," I felt much better.  
We walked on and I could almost smell the anxiousness in the air. He loved me! He actually loved me!  
"Hey, were almost there. Can you close your eyes?" Of course! I shut them immediantly.  
As if on cue, he lead me into a random place. But instead of being the cheery lover he was before, I opened my eyes to cops holding a phone and Lukas holding my arms with another cop. So he turned me in.  
"You try to kill someone I actually loved, and expect me to forget about her! You are an idiot, Maya!" Lukas yelled at me. I cried silently.  
It's been two weeks in prison. I'm sure by now they have found out. I won't be allowed back in. All I could think about was Lukas. His eyes, his hair, his lips. All so perfect! Sighing, I added a mark to the wall.  
They placed me in Cell #32. The jail had multiple hallways, and instead of wearing our normal clothes, we were wearing striped jumpsuits.  
"Cell #26-34 please go to the visiting room," A loud, booming voice screamed over the loud speaker.  
7 other people were in the hallway. All of them were girls. I took pride in being the prettiest. Perfect for Lukas once I get out of this prison. There was a brown haired girl with scars all over her body. A girl who looked about 16 years old was shaking. We all walked towards the door at the end of the hallway.  
Finally, we reached the room. There were eight bullet-proof windows and eight telephones. My visitor was in a black jacket, hood pulled over his head.  
"Hello," I greeted. I already knew what was happening.  
"Don't you dare greet me that way, deliquent!" He spat.  
"Good morning as well," My usual resort to sarcasm always came under pressure.  
"You were stupid, you let them catch you!" His neck was turning red with fury.  
"It was Lukas," I sighed in awe of the name.  
"You were only supposed to track Lukas, not kill his girlfriend in the meantime! Was that not clear?"  
Pausing, every little feeling left my body, leaving me as hard as stone.  
"I have other friends, Aiden. Very special friends. They will do worse than you could ever imagine. I will die in here, Aiden."  
I left without another word and waited. Soon the murderers will come. Soon I will die.

4 monthes later...  
A gun was pointed at me. And the person pulled the trigger...pain...crying...death... 


End file.
